


An Angel With Broken Wings

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Human Kwami, Mental Hospital AU, and he would get that help if Gabriel wasn't a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: The boy suddenly went stiff, like he realized she’s there. His head snapped back, towards her.Marinette’s heart stopped the second they locked eyes.His eyes were green.And they seemed to see hersoul.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	An Angel With Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien is...not ok.  
> Thanks, orangebucket for the beta!

He was running.

He was running as fast as he could, like his life depended on it.

His life _did_ depend on it.

He didn’t have time to enjoy his surroundings.

The blue sky, the people, the noises, the…

Everything.

It’s not like he never saw any of those things. Plagg took him out. He took him out every time he could and he took him to the rooftop to see the stars if he promised not to get close to the edge and he always took him _out_.

He helped him. He said he did it not because it was his job but because he liked him. He said father is a bad man. He said he would never be caged again. That he’s free now. That he’ll be ok.

But he wasn’t.

He was still caged. He was stuck. He couldn’t go out.

He knew it was for his own good. He knows his not ok. Plagg said he will take him home and he can stay with him and Tikki when he gets better. But it was a year and he still wasn’t better.

Father had money. He had money and he had power and…

Plagg couldn’t get him with him. He didn’t have enough power. Not enough money.

Adrien doesn’t know what will happen when he _does_ get better.

He would probably have to go back.

He doesn’t _want_ to go back.

The new room is small but it’s warmer, and it’s less lonely and he sees more people.

He see Plagg and Tikki.

He has some _friends_.

He doesn’t want to go back to the mansion.

He _can’t_ get better. If he does, they take him away.

There are shouts and yells and screams behind him and he runs faster.

It’s not like he doesn’t like it there. It’s just that he couldn’t _stay_.

He was being stupid and he knows it but…

Plagg never breaks his promises.

He promised he comes and takes him out but then father called and Plagg had to go and he was shouting. Then he was alone and it was quiet and he doesn’t like…

Adrien took off the second he saw the open door.

He hopes Plagg’s not angry when he comes back. When they take him back.

He knows they will. He’s not stupid.

He just hopes it takes a little _longer_. A little more time to be _out_. To _see_ out.

Plagg won’t be angry right? He hates father and always says bad stuff about him but he’s always kind to him. He likes him. He calls him kitten and kid and he always brings him foods he knows father doesn’t approve of.

Tikki says Plagg likes him. She says _she_ likes him.

She says everyone likes him.

Considering where he stays he should feel weird or have mixed feelings.

He doesn’t.

The people he knows, people he met there, they are more real than anyone. More honest, more kind. They’re like _him_.

Other people call them weirdoes. _Normal_ people call them crazy.

Adrien likes being crazy. If being happy means being crazy, then he wants to _stay_ crazy.

He’s happy where he is now, he never wants to go back.

But he doesn’t want to be caught now too.

Just a little longer.

Just a little bit more.

He saw a building that children seemed to come and go out of. He saw it on TV before. It’s a school.

He changed direction towards it. Hopefully, he can merge with them.

It’s hard considering what he’s wearing but he can try.

He always tries.

*****

Marinette had a good day.

They finally finished their art project and she stayed to clean up. The project was big and took forever but they finally did it.

She looked over the room for the last time and nodded with satisfaction.

She grabbed her bag and turned to leave.

The half-open door burst open and someone jumped in.

They then turned around and closed the door with a bang.

Marinette stared at them with wide eyes.

It was a boy. And he was wearing…hospital clothes?

The boy suddenly went stiff, like he realized she’s there. His head snapped back, towards her.

Marinette’s heart stopped the second they locked eyes.

His eyes were green.

And they seemed to see her _soul_.

They were full of emotions.

Fear, surprise, shock, loneliness, pain…

And something she couldn’t describe.

Her heart got crushed under the weight of his eyes.

There was just so much _pain_ in them.

He was scared. He was alone. He wasn’t _ok_.

Marinette didn’t know him. She didn’t know anything about him.

And she already wanted to help him.

She wanted to hug him, wrap him in a big warm blanket, hug him again, and never let _go_.

She didn’t know him and she already wanted to protect him from any danger in this world.

There was innocence in his eyes. Those green holes were like a portal right to his soul.

He was frightened and alone. He seemed hurt.

He seemed as pure as a kid.

He _was_ a kid. He seemed to be her age.

He was shivering with fear and staring at her like a deer in the headlights.

He looked like an abandoned kitty in the rain.

The door burst open once more, causing the boy who was still leaning on it, to fall on the ground.

Marinette wanted to run to him and help him but the men who just came in got to him first.

One of them grabbed his hands and forced him to get up.

The boy stared at them with fear and tried to back away.

Marinette’s heart ached.

“Let him go!” she yelled at them.

They didn’t even look at her.

The blond started to flinch back more and make distressed noises, the man just pulled on him harder.

Marinette frowned and yelled at them again. “I said let him go! Who are you!?” she took a step ahead to stop them.

She knew she couldn’t. There were two of them and they were big. They were adults and she was just a little girl.

She didn’t _care_.

“Don’t get involved.” One of the men said with a bored glance towards her.

Marinette’s blood started to boil.

The boy started whimpering and backing away faster.

“You are hurting him! Let him go!” she screamed at them again. The boy flinched from the loud noise. Marinette’s heart twisted again.

She took another step but a hand in front of her stopped her. “I said don’t get involved.” She glared up at the man. “You don’t know anything so stay out of it.”

“I know you’re hurting him.” She growled at him.

He just snorted at her. “You should be glad that _he_ didn’t hurt _you_.”

Marinette frowned. What the fuck was that supposed to mean!? Didn’t they see the look in his eyes!? Did he look like someone who could hurt anyone!? Were they blind!?

She wanted to scream at their head again and ask them all of those things but she didn’t get a chance.

The other man seemed to get tired of the boy’s resistance. He raised his hand and hit him in the neck.

He didn’t see the way the boy froze and stared at him with terror.

Marinette did.

The boy’s beautiful green eyes rolled back and he passed out.

“What did you do to him!?” she screamed at them again and tried to reach him, but the man was still keeping a hand in front of her.

The other man lifted the boy and throw him over his shoulder. Then turned to leave.

“Where are you taking him!? Let him go! What did you do to him!?” she kept yelling but the man next to her pushed her back and turned to leave as well.

Marinette ran out. She stopped in the hall and stared after them. The boy’s head is down and he’s unconscious.

She wanted to run after him, to help him, to save him.

She didn’t get a chance.

“Marinette Are you ok!?” Alya arrived out of nowhere and jumped at her.

Marinette looked with surprise at her best friend, who was hugging her as if she had died. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

Alya stepped back and checked her from head to toe. “They said a boy ran away from a Mental Hospital.” She gave her another worried look. “They said they saw him coming here.”

Marinette’s heart stopped.

She looked back at where the boy and the men disappeared.

He was scared, alone, and in pain.

He was running.

He was looking at her with fear.

He wasn’t going to hurt her. He was scared she was going to hurt _him_.

It was him.

“Did you see him?” Alya asked her with Curiosity.

Marinette didn’t answer. She kept staring at the path and people that vanished a long time ago. It was all so sudden, so crazy. It didn’t seem real.

 _He_ didn’t seem real.

Alya seemed to know the answer though. “What was he like?”

She thinks about him.

He had blonde hair that shined like the sun and green eyes as pure as the Atlantic Ocean.

He was lonely and afraid and his eyes showed his _soul_.

It was beautiful.

 _He_ was beautiful.

He looked like an angel.

An angel with broken wings.

Marinette ran after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this.
> 
> how was it!? tell me about it. I love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
